(a) Field
The invention relaters to a polarizer, a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same, and in detail, to a reflective polarizer, a liquid crystal display including the same and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, and the electric field determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
An LCD may be classified into a transmissive LCD, a reflective LCD and a transflective LCD according to a light source. The transmissive LCD displays an image using an internal light source such as a backlight located at a rear side of the LCD, the reflective LCD displays an image using an external light source such as natural light, and the transflective LCD has a combined structure of a transmissive LCD and a reflective LCD and includes a reflective area and a transmissive area.
Of them, the transmissive LCD and the transflective LCD that display images by using the backlight are commonly used because a display luminance is high.